Pilots rose
by Arcticfox654
Summary: 6 pilots 6 titans... 1 grunt? After a successful takeover of a IMC facility Specter and his squad find out the IMC have one last trap to kill them all


IMC weapon testing facility

07:30

Location unknown

Milita Lead by Angel city Elites

IMC lead by Ares division

"First we win! Then we drink!" Barker says as the hatch opens behind him and the six pilots of the Angel city Elite run by him

"Two right! Two left! Two straight!" The leader of the pack Sebastian "specter" Fox a holo pilot that can create a complete hologram of him to confuse pilots,titans, grunts,specters,stalkers and reapers says over comms as he runs down middle with a robot known as 'shifter' who can phase into different dimension for about a second then another robot 'doc' books it down the left with Kacie 'hardknock' Jones. She can build a portable light wall great for holding down alleys. Then on right is marcus 'the ghost' jones he's Kacie's brother twins to be exact he can turn invisible. With him is Elijah O'connell no one could come up with a name for him as he is new to the team. But he is equipped with a pulse blade that he can pick up and reuse

"It's a pilot! The odds are now on our side!" A militia grunt states but Sebastian shakes his head knowing full well they'll die brutally from IMC pilots suddenly he spots a dagger fly over his shoulder and into the very grunt the bullets begin to fly before the grunt hit the floor.

"Three of them in front!" Shifter yells tossing a arc grenade over the crate stunning one of the IMC pilots Sebastian takes the opportunity to unload into the pilot with his Flatline the female bot falls quickly

"Nice job Specter. Knew i could count on you to take the lead on this one but watch out more IMC moving on your position." Barker says over the radio

"Yeah watch it two pilots are heading your way Specter!" Marcus says and Shifter replies

"Copy that ghost. Flank from the rear of the complex and join the other two on the far side!" Sebastian calmly says as rounds ping around him and one nails a grunt in the forehead so he grabs the next grunt who yelps in surprise as she is pulled behind the crate

"I swear you grunts are complete idiots. Remember this stay close to me and stick to cover. Do you know how to use that rifle?" Sebastian yells and the grunt stutters out

"Y...Yes sir. I went through basic training!" The grunt says and he looks over her to see how nervous she is

"Doc here! The IMC seem to be developing the same weapon used on typhon as stated in Major coopers report on the weapon." Doc reports and as he scans over the weapon

"Alright i know how powerful that weapon is I rescued cooper on that mission and typhon is now a bunch of meteors after the core exploded." Barker mentions his close encounter piloting that shuttle

"Remember this is a battle of attrition so keep focused you guys!" Kacie yells when suddenly a sound of a titan falling from atmosphere breaks their talk and it lands directly in middle hallway and the trio look and see scorch stand up putting a pilot inside the hulking behemoth

"We got a scorch in the middle! All pilots converge on my position!" Sebastian yells running away shifter and the grunt quick on his heels but a new squad wasn't so quick to step off as the experienced ones and we're burnt to a crisp when the behemoth launched a thermite round right on top of them

"Please tell me ION is ready!" Sebastian yells and harper replies quickly

"Yes she is call her when ready!" Barker replies and Sebastian marks the zone right on top of scorch

"Copy that standby for titanfall! God i love saying that!" Barker says happily and drunkenly and within three seconds the medium chassis titan and Sebastion personal favorite ION She's not a sniper like northstar or a up close and personal like legion or ronin but more of both with her pinpoint accuracy with her laser shot or the spread of the splitter rifle. She's not fast but not slow either.

A loud crunch is heard has ION falls directly on the scorch which was stupid enough to stand in one spot the entire time.

"Nice aiming kid!" Barker yells happily as his laughing is heard in the background

"They should really build a roof on these places." the feminine voice of ION remarks as her Cockpit opens and She picks up Sebastion with her huge hand and gently puts him inside her

"Hello beautiful! You always know how to make an entrance!" Sebastian remarks as the AI laughs

"I swear whenever you two are together. You always flirt." Shifter remarks shaking his head as his titan Ronin drops from the sky lands next to Ion and Shifter phases into the titan quickly and it stands up drawing its shotgun and the eye that all titans have looks straight at Ions

"Ion I suspect pilot Sebastian is still alive?" The titan asks and Ion replies quickly and with anger

"Yes very much so. Now if you don't mind there's a grunt my pilot has grown fond of that i need to protect." Ion states picking up the grunt and putting her on her shoulder

"Why do pilots grow so fond of the opposite sex? Specially on the battlefield." Ronin states

"The humans calls it comradery you should add it to your vocabulary Ronin." Shifter states

"Noted adding comradery to my vocabulary." Ronin states as he grabs a IMC pilot from mid air and crushes him to death

"Ok girl whatever your name is! Watch my back theirs will be pilots that try to get on my back and take my battery but you need to prevent them from doing so!" Sebastian yells

"Ok and my name is Merida!" The grunt Merida replies angrily and Ion laughs

"She's perfect for you pilot. I like her! When should i plan the wedding!" Ion says as they run down the long hall into what seems to be a courtyard they look behind them to see all the grunts had died except for a squad

"Ion i swear. You're something else aren't you?" Sebastion states jokingly but Ion and Ronin speak at the same time

"Hostile titanfall's detected recommend evasive action immediately." They both state in unison

"Move!" Sebastian yells to the grunts but it was to late as a legion falls on top of them killing them all instantly leaving Merida by herself with two surrounded pilots as six titans form around them. As the Tone is about to fire a giant minigun is rammed into its back and lifts it off the ground and unloads into the medium titans chassis killing the pilot inside instantly as the titan is torn to shreds as the rotating barrel burrow all the way through.

"Seems like you guys could use assistance!" Kacie states inside Legion laughing loudly as Sebastian has raised Ion's left hand activating Vortex shield catching all of the enemy legions bullets and launching them right back at him tearing his hull apart but he wasn't out of the fight yet but in a doomed state but his mistake was throwing a punch at Ion who grabs the titan's hand and proceeds to blast the arm off with laser shot then smack the titan with it's own limb, Ion then shoves her splitter rifle into the cockpit and unloads into it killing the pilot inside

"Good kill Specter!" Kacie states suddenly the hostile NorthStar shoots at Sebastian but a particle shield appears next to him blocking the shot

"I got you specter!" Marcus states bringing up Tone's 40 mil cannon and unloads into the NorthStar. Sebastian Joins in but the North Star explodes as Doc and his titan also a North Star snipe the titan with their plasma railgun

"Nice shot Doc!" Marcus remarks and as they looks over to see Elijah in his scorch attacking another scorch but Kacie comes up beside Elijah and unloads into the titan turning it into rubble then they see Shifter and Ronin cutting the remaining titan a Ronin as well in two, then stabs the cockpit killing the pilot

"Scans show no more hostiles in the facility. Wait picking up a signal coming from the IMC!" Barker states and soon a video on the top right of Sebastian's visor appears

"This is general Marder to all militia forces! Due to your interference at my facility. You'll now die their. The core has been set to overload and will soon explode. Goodbye!" The video cuts and Harper gets on quickly

"Get to the shuttle!" Barker yells quickly but Sebastian gets on

"Not enough time! Harper get the militia fleet away from here! We don't know how big the explosion will be!" Sebastian yells and the others agree

"Merida get in!" Ion states grabbing the woman and shoving her onto Sebastian's lap making it a tight fit so Sebastian gives the controls back to Ion who runs behind a wall as does the rest

"See you soon Pilots." Barker states and the fleet jumps out just as the visual monitors are filled with a bright white light and then nothing.

(Hours later)

Location Remnant

Ozzpins office

Time 10:30

Ozzpin was just sitting at his Desk watching the video of the new students he sees great promise in team RWBY and Team JNPR When suddenly a bright light shines through the window blinding him temporarily. When he looks out his office window he sees six large objects in a clearing in the fields below in the emerald forest

"Mrs, Goodwitch. Come to my office. Immediately." Ozzpin says looking down at the unknown objects

(Back with the pilots)

"System restarting… running diagnostics… diagnostic complete… scanning pilot vitals… unknown subject detected running facial check… subject is pilot Sebastian 'the specter' Fox… pilot genetics have not altered… detecting unknown limbs… Fox ears? Core reset complete…" Ion stands up and opens her cockpit and pulls out the two individuals but gently places down the grunt who has grown a cat tail and ears. She scans her pilot who now has a big bushy white tail just above his jump kit

"Pilot vitals are nominal… pilot wake up!" Ion says gently but Sebastian doesn't stir so she puts him back into the cockpit and jumps shocking him awake as his head hits the top

"Ow! That fucking hurt! What the hell Ion!" Sebastian yells putting his hands onto the controls and quickly gains control of his titan

"Sorry pilot. I deemed it the only way to wake you without waking the others." Ion says with actual sorrow in her voice

"It's ok beautiful. Can you give me our location?" Sebastian ask politely suddenly realizing he has a tail when he looks down to see the big bushy tail gently wagging between his legs making him yell quite loudly

"Pilot please relax. Stress is not good for your health in this situation." Ion says gently her robotic eye looking around to see the other titans beginning their systems check

"Ok… ok I'm calm. Give me a situation report." Sebastian says as his training and experience never prepared for him to grow a tail but he did know how to survive in the wild

"All systems are go. Ronin,scorch,and NorthStar say all is normal but legion and tone are seeing the same thing about their pilots like on you. Also rifleman Merida Rose is also on the ground below so watch your step." Ion reports and Sebastian looks down to see the cat grunt and gently picks her up and she stirs and screams when she wakes to see the giant titan looking straight at her

"Relax! Merida it's me." Sebastian states and the grunt stops screaming

"Humans always scared to easily what is with that?" Ronin states walking over but legion speaks up

"Because humans don't have metal bodies that can punch a person into oblivion." Legion states and tone steps in as well

"Why do you two insist to bicker amongst each other. We must make sure the safety of our pilots." The feminine voice says over the two male titans who nod in agreement

"Tone you need to relax I'll start a fire for the pilots to warm up." Scorch says walking up to the group with a log which he proceeds to smash and then set ablaze with a little fire from his hands

"Thank you scorch." Sebastian says opening the hatch and goes sit by the fire with Merida after Ion put her down.

"I need to get this thing off i need some fresh air." Sebastian states removing his helmet and padding mask to reveal a 18 year old kid with red eyes and red hair. His teeth are pure white. A scar runs down his right eye. His hair cut short military style. But what shocks her is the Fox ears and Fox tail that are pure white

"Merida you have a cat tail and Ears so don't look at me so shocked." Sebastian states and she looks at her tail with a look of pure shock

"That's so cool!" A female voice stats making the duo look and see Kacie getting out of legion with a dog ears and a tail. She had removed her helmet but she was quite beautiful she had flowing black hair that hung below her shoulders down to the small of her back. She had ocean blue eyes. Her teeth shined pure white.

"You're the only one enjoying it sis!" Marcus says loudly as Tone puts him on the ground gently

"Please humans stop yelling my receptors are ringing!" Shifter says loudly nearly falling out of Ronin as doc climbs out of NorthStar

"Doc i swear to god if you stab me with one of your damn needles I'm going too… ouch fuck!" Marcus states as Doc stabs a needle into him

"Night night ghost!" Kacie says jokingly as Marcus falls asleep

"Scorch what's up with the new guy?" Sebastian asks and the rest nod

"Pilot Elijah O'connell is currently trying to determine if he is in heaven or hell… i told him hell." Scorch says making the others laugh

"Alright scorch drag the poor boy out!" Sebastian states nearly in tears but what shocked them is when Elijah is pulled out he looks like he's 16 with short blonde hair and blue eyes,

"What the fuck Elijah! How did you qualify for the pilot training at 16?" Sebastian states

"What the fuck are talking about I'm 25? And you guys told me you were 27? Not 18!" Elijah remarks as they all pull out mirrors and see their younger selves except Doc and Shifter

"What the fuck! We got younger!" Kacie states looking at the mirror

"Ion why didn't you tell me this!?" Sebastian shouts angrily

"I deemed it unimportant." Ion states nonchalantly making Sebastian sigh

"I swear you humans always overreact. By my calculations you should be able to adapt more quickly, you also have faster reflexes now and you can also retain information better." Doc states making them all think

"He's right it's best we use this to our advantage. Tone send out a sos on all militia frequencies, Ronin scout out the surrounding area see if you can find any civilization nearby, North Star find a high place that overlooks this field, Scorch see if you can find any debris from the explosion maybe something came with us, legion try to get map of the planet we're on! Ion try to find out what planet we're on! Doc and Kacie stay here and count up our supplies, Shifter and Elijah go see if their any animals we can eat. I'll go find us a source of water." Sebastian commands but Merida looks at him confused as the human pilots put their helmets on except marcus who is still asleep

"What about me?" Merida asks making Sebastian stop and look back, his T visor glowing blue but she can feel his eyes piercing hers almost as if he can see through her

"Stay here and don't touch anything!" Sebastian commands and walks away into the forest

"Jeez what's his problem?" Merida says aloud but Ion answers

"At the age of 18 he watched his parents get shot in front of his very eyes by the IMC. It's the main reason why he joined up with the militia and proved to be one of the deadliest pilots to ever exist. He originally served with a vanguard class but he lost it at the battle of the odyssey on troy it registration number was BX-6765. He was surrounded so it threw him into the nearby forest to protect him then it overloaded it core killing 3 titans. He was knocked out and due to that it helped hide him from IMC search parties that went hunting for Militia forces still on the planet but let's just say he can kill a lot of people in a week's time" Ion states as she searches through Militia and even IMC data banks

"Wow, that explains a lot but why does he distrusts me?" Merida asks politely knowing that Sebastian's background is basically between him and Ion and due to their strong bond it would be understandable if Ion doesn't tell her anything Sebastian won't tell her

"Because you remind him of his mother. She had flowing blonde hair and gold eyes like you, you're the spitting image of her and it's not that he doesn't trust you it's because he doesn't want to see you die as it will be like watching his mother die again." Ion states but before Merida can ask anything else gunshots are heard in the direction Sebastian went.

"Pilot in trouble moving to assist!" Ion states as her protocol takes over and she rushes into trees knocking down any that stand between her and her pilot but then gunshots are heard in Shifter and Elijah's direction making scorch react by charging that way. Legion reacts by running up Kacie who yelps in surprise as he picks her up and puts her inside him, Tone does the same to Marcus who just woke up and was still a little woozy, soon North Star appears and grabs Doc all of the titans having their protocols override orders

"What's going on why did all the titans reacting that way!?" Merida says as she hears Ions splitter rifle going off in the distance as well she can see a fire

"Protocol 3 protect the pilot at all costs!" Tone answers as she searches the surroundings as does Legion and North Star but soon they hear Ion getting closer as she bursts through the trees with some type of black wolf creatures on her trying to bite into the cockpit obviously trying to get the pilot but Ion would never allow that as she grabs one throws it into the air and kills it with her laser shot making it implode then stomps a few more

"I require assistance!" Ion states grabbing one off the top of her and crushing it. Tone acts first by running up and grabs one on her back and throws it away then legion sees more coming from the way they came from and raises the predator cannon

"Smart core activated." Legion announces and for Kacie she can see near a hundred highlighted targets she pulls the trigger and the rounds tear down range the kill counter starts skyrocketing as bullets fly to their targets even curving in mid air not one shot missing.

"Sebastian!" Merida yells as one of the wolves was charging her it was bigger than the rest and it was dodging her bullets. Ion looks over and crushes the one in her hand then shoots at the wolf with her rifle but the beast dodges but it's caught by two giant orange hands that lift it off the ground and smash its back into its knee

"Bad mutt." Scorch says dropping the beast then raises his thermite launcher and shoots a round into a group.

Soon the ground starts to shake making them stop and look around. Immediately Ronin comes flying from the tree with the biggest scorpion they have ever seen.

"I could use some assistance!" Shifter yells as Ronin phase dashes through the scorpion then appears behind it and tries to cut the stinger off with his broadsword but the beast dodges out of the way tripping up Ronin

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Sebastian yells weakly as Ion puts her rifle on her back mount, lowers and clenches her hand, then her chest starts glowing red

"Everyone move!" Tone yells grabbing Merida and moving her out of the way as a giant laser booms from Ion's chest and drills into the scorpion putting a giant hole in the center of it.

After the death of the scorpion the rest scattered running away from the mechanized beasts that just crushed them

"Is everyone good still got your heads?" Doc says with the cockpit open

"Medic!" Merida yells as she sees Ion open her cockpit and Sebastian falls out with a giant claw mark across his chest piece

"No don't I'm fine! I'm just worn the fuck out!" Sebastian says removing his helmet showing his sweaty face

"Don't scare me like that!" Merida says Hugging the exhausted pilot into her chest

"Rifleman Merida seems to have grown extremely fond of your pilot." Tone says to Ion making Merida but before she can reply legion raises his canon back to the woods after seeing movement

"Hold! Don't shoot! Friendly! Friendly!" A young girl's voice yells

"Show yourself!" Marcus yells from within Tone, and immediately 4 girls not far from their age walkout

"It's ok we won't hurt you." The girl in red says gently with her hands raised just like the others

"Lower your weapons guys! I found them while looking for water!" Sebastian yells while being cradled by Ion who picked him up thinking their was more danger but relaxes when Sebastian says so, the others lower their weapons as their leader ordered

"See Miss Goodwitch. I told you they're friendly!" The girl in red yells into the woods. A woman with blonde hair, purple eyes and looks like a teacher

"I see. I thought Atlas might try something like this. Sooner or later they would've put people in machines." The woman says walking up to the downed pilot

"I'm guessing Atlas is a corporation of some kind that you don't like? Well i guess we have something in common." Sebastian says exhausted

"Rest pilot. Please." Ion states gently and Doc looks over him

"Unusual pilots don't get exhausted maybe his air assistance system in his helmet is malfunctioning or damaged?" Doc says picking up Sebastian's helmet and looks inside

"Wait are you a machine?" The one in white says in complete surprise

"Very have you never seen an AI?" Doc asks as Shifter walks up

"Alright Doc let's see if we can get the captains air flowing again?" Shifter says looking over the helmet as well

"What do you mean he's breathing just fine?" Merida asks looking down at Sebastian

"Pilots require a lot of air more than any regular human. To pull off missions that lasts for days they require stamina beyond any regular human. They are always sprinting or wall running and that requires energy and a lot of it so to give him unlimited amounts of it they get the air assistance module that gives them a constant flow of fresh air. But it's not any good at stopping harmful gases. The suit does provide limited protection against radiation though." Doc says pulling out the module and looks it over

"It's fried but it's a good thing i always carry extras just in case of this." Shifter says running up Ronin and grabs one from a bag inside then hands it to Doc who puts it in the helmet

"There we go good as new!" Doc states walking up to Ion and places it in Her cockpit

"Thanks Doc now wake me up when the Militia gets here!" Sebastian states then passes out

"Copy that setting timer for one hour." Ion says putting Him into the cockpit

"Wow letting him sleep in I see." Tone says to Ion with Marcus on her shoulders

"Yeah you spoil him! Why don't you spoil me? Tone?" Marcus says jokingly to Tone

"Because I don't love you as much as she does for him!" Tone retorts making the others laugh

"So you do love me!" Marcus says throwing his hands into the air

"Yeah she'll be the only woman that does!" Kacie states doing pull-ups on Legions finger

"What's that supposed to mean!" Marcus says sitting up straight looking at his sister

"I wouldn't say that I mean there was the one on harmony!" Shifter yells as they completely forgot the 5 new people who just stared confused at Pilots and titans

"Hey you promised to not bring that up!" Marcus states now standing up barely keeping his balance

"Hello!" The woman wearing all yellow yells out making all the pilots turn back to the girls

"Oh sorry! I'm Hardknock!" Kacie says keeping to her nickname as does the others

"I'm ghost!" Marcus says hoping down his helmet opening and shakes hands with the girl in yellow and winks making her wide eyed in surprise

"I'm Doc! The Team's medic." Doc says shaking hands with the obvious leader

"And I'm Shifter the scout!" Shifter says bowing

"And I'm Phoenix!" Elijah says waving at them

"Now that you met us pilots except Specter you get to meet our Titans!" Doc says walking up to his titan

"I'm North Star a pleasure to meet you!" North Star says putting her finger out to shake with the leader who takes it reluctantly

"I'm legion! For i have many! Many bullets!" Legion says raising his predator canon

"Do i really have to introduce myself! Uhh fine! I'm Ronin the scout." Ronin says as if he's being forced to socialize.

"I'm Tone I'm ghosts titan!" Tone says picking up the girl in yellow

"Don't mind my pilot he's a idiot." Tone whispers to the girl who has a surprised look on her face

"And I'm Scorch! You need something torched?" Scorch says starting a fire in his hands

"And that one is ION she belongs to specter. Be warned our titans are extremely protective. So please don't draw a weapon without telling them first or we might have a accidental death on hand!" Kacie warns

"Thanks for the warning. I'm miss Goodwitch of beacon." The older lady miss Goodwitch says then points to the four younger girls

"And this is team RWBY. The leader Ruby." The girl in black and red looking like little red riding hood runs up Legion eyeing his canon

"I've never seen a gun so big!" Ruby says as the eye of Legion turns to her

"Well missy the predator canon will turn anyone or anything into nothing!" The giant titan says as Kacie hops down onto the canon

"Legion here is the hardest hitting titan their is and like Ion can work comfortably in close quarters and long range." Kacie says tapping the gun

"Wow you must be the best on the team!" Ruby says but Kacie laughs and so does the rest of the team

"No that ain't me that's Ion. She's the best." Legion states pointing to Ion

"What good are bullets if all they do are come back at you?" Kacie asks making Ruby think as the Girl in yellow introduces herself

"I'm Yang,I'm Ruby's sister! Don't mind her she's a gun nut." Yang says to Kacie who laughs

"Please don't get my sister started!" Markus yells on Tone's shoulder

"Anyways. I'm weiss schnee! Heiress to…" Weiss gets interrupted by Ion

"The schnee dust company that has questionable ethics, such as racism in company leadership, hiring mercenaries to kill political and business rivals. Also has their greedy little hands in Atlas." Ion says reading over the database of all the girls before her

"That's not true!" Weiss says but Ion continues

"Main database hacked now reading private emails.

Subject classified.

To general ironwood

From unknown

'Mr. Schnee regrets to inform you that do to unseen circumstances that he will not be making the requested order due to complications concerning family. He will be making a generous contribution to Atlas for the release of a group of scientists and some more (free) workers of the White fang." Ion says reading over the Email

"My father wouldn't! We don't do slave labor!" Weiss says but before Ion can continue they hear a laugh coming from the one girl who hasn't introduced Herself

"You haven't introduced yourself. May i ask who you are?" Tone asks politely leaning in close surprising her

"My names Blake." Blake says looking away hoping that they won't recognize her in the White Fang network

"Well now that we're all introduced why don't we go see Professor Ozpin. That is why you came here right?" Specter states waking up early as he hops out of Ion and stands in front of Goodwitch staring straight at her

(And that's all folks… for now.)


End file.
